


Saved by the...Wolf?

by imapirahana98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Featuring, Hunter!Viktor, Hunter!Yakov, Hunters, M/M, Mostly fluff?, Viktor and Yuuri being the adorable idiots that they are, Werewolf!Phichit, Werewolf!Yuuri, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: When Viktor is crossing the two lane highway to get to his car, after dropping his husband off for his monthly camping trip in the woods, he doesn't see the car without headlights coming towards him. He also doesn't see the wolf that saves him just in time. He only feels the pain from the bite in his shoulder after landing on the other side of the street.Or: Viktor and Yuuri are both hiding secrets from each other. Will this inevitably hurt them or save them?





	Saved by the...Wolf?

Yakov was just unlocking the rink when he got a phone call. Looking at his phone display and sighing for whatever ridiculous thing he was being called about now, he answered with a gruff “What do you need Vitya”.

A strained voice replied “53-80”.

Yakov froze. That wasn't good and considering that Viktor had used a code meant that he wasn’t alone.

Yakov ran to his car while bringing up the pinging phone app that all of his hunters had. As soon as he closed the door he started the ignition and tore out of the parking lot.

Putting the phone on speaker, he asked in a worried tone “Vitya are you still there?”

“Yes.” came the same strained voice as before.

So at least he wasn’t dead yet.

“Can you tell me what happened or what’s going on?” Yakov inquired.

“Wasn’t paying attention while crossing the street. Car was about to hit me when a wolf saved me. I was bit. Used the neutralizer.”

Yakov swore under his breath. How in the world did Viktor even get himself into these situations?

“Ok who else is there with you? Can they help you at all until I get there?” depending on how long ago he had been bit, Viktor could be facing massive blood loss and if there was someone there who Yakov could give instructions to, then he would have a better chance of saving the idiot.

“Yeah there are… others here. Passing the phone over.”

“Hello?” a male voice with a strangely familiar apprehensive tone inquired.

“Hi, can you tell me more about his condition?”

“Yeah, he’s been lying here for a few hours now. He seemed like he was just in pain at first but the bite isn’t healing like it should and at this point he’s lost a lot of blood. Once we switched back I started applying pressure but unless we get him some medical attention or a blood transfusion soon he’ll probably bleed out. I’m an EMT so I’ve been doing my best, but there’s only so much I can do.”

That’s what he had about expected for Viktor's condition but it made him even more nervous considering it had been hours. He was at least glad there was someone there with medical training, Yakov took a deep breath then continued to floor the gas pedal.

The wound wouldn't heal like normal until Vitya had a kick starter for his powers, and considering he had been lying in the forest for a while now, it was a wonder he was even able to make a phone call. The neutralizer acted as an emergency tool and consisted of silver, vampire venom, werewolf saliva and tree fibers to negate turning powers so that if any of his hunters were bit by a vampire or a werewolf, the other's venom and dangerous chemicals would negate the turning. It was like a buffer solution, directly injected into the blood stream. It was a perfect solution if you were in the middle of the city for a hunt and were bit, but when you're in the middle of a forest, access to emergency services is a lot harder to reach. It meant that if you were bit and there was no one nearbye to help you, you could easily die of blood loss. He had lost a hunter in the organization that way and he wasn’t ready to let it happen again.

Focusing again on the phone call, Yakov replied, “Alright I’m almost there and I have blood transfusion tools that we can use.”

Pulling up next to the fence where a few cars were lined up, he quickly shut off the ignition and went to the secret compartment in his trunk. After grabbing out the duffle bags he looked back at his phone and made his way through the forest towards the red dot representing Viktor’s phone.

As he approached, he was not prepared to find Viktor’s husband butt naked hiding behind a tree and peeking out to look at a group of 10ish people in a loose circle around a body lying down. A body with silver hair, and a lot of red all over the chest and right shoulder.

Sighing at his student’s stupidity, Yakov barked out, “Katsuki, put some clothes on”. He was not in the mood.

Spinning around looking like a deer in headlights, Katsuki met his eyes and turned almost as red as the blood covering Viktor’s shoulder. He nodded his head in understanding and reached towards a camouflaged box next to the tree that presumably had stored clothes.

Continuing to walk towards the loose circle of people, who were all unsurprisingly naked but thankfully beginning the process of getting dressed, he walked up to Viktor. When he reached him, he was surprised to see that the person who was putting pressure on Viktor’s shoulder and talking with him to try to keep him awake, was none other than Phichit Chulanont.

Phichit looked up, gave a grim smile and said “I think you got here just in time, were you able to grab any blood?”

Shaking his head no, Yakov tapped the inside of his elbow and opened up the duffle bag with all of the blood transfusion equipment.

It took him a minute to set it all up, but soon there was a steady flow of blood from his elevated arm to Viktor’s on the ground.

Yakov then handed the other duffle bag over to Phichit who took out the gauze and disinfectant. He quickly cleaned the wound and then applied more pressure to the bite.

Viktor simply continued to lie there with greyish skin and a painfully glazed look in his eye.

Slowly though, the color began returning, his blood replacement ability fully kicking in.

Phichit took away some of the soiled top layers of gauze, and added new ones on top. He then wrapped Viktor’s shoulder expertly.

Finally, Viktor’s eyes focused back on Yakov and his mouth tweaked up for a moment in the faint look of a smile.

Sighing in exasperation and relief Yakov cut off the transfusion tying a bandage around both his and Viktor’s arms and setting the gear back in the bag to be cleaned and sterilized later.

A raspy voice spoke up “Can someone call Yuuri and tell him… um just tell him something? I can’t think right now.”

Raising an eyebrow he glanced up to see Katsuki, now wearing jeans, off to the side.

Speaking up, Katsuki said, “That’s ok Viktor, I think I might be a little late coming home as well...”

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head to look over at Yuuri. Viktor’s mouth seemed to be attempting to form words that his brain hadn’t come up with yet, however when it did catch up, the first thing out of his mouth was “I married a werewolf?”

Yakov face palmed.

“Um, yes?” Katsuki elegantly replied.

“Oh… Ok.” Viktor said seemingly perplexed.

Yakov face palmed again.

Chulanont chose at this point to speak up, “You don’t sound too surprised Viktor, especially considering that you are currently surrounded by a pack of werewolves the morning after a full moon. Care to explain?”

Before the idiot had a chance to say something stupid, Yakov intervened. “He’s a hunter. Ever heard of the Winter Prince?”

Shocked gasps echoed around the gathered group of people, as Viktor just kept staring at Yuuri looking for his reaction. When Yuuri said nothing, Viktor shot Yakov a scared look and Yakov supposed he could have used a little more tact when saying that.

Once Yuuri processed the information it appeared that his idiot student had simply married another idiot student.

“I married a Hunter?!”

“Um, yes?”

“Well… ok then. I guess those are the things we were both hiding.”

Yakov screamed into his hands and he could feel the vein that showed when he was exceptionally angry pulse on his forehead.

“YOU’VE BEEN MARRIED FOR FIVE YEARS!”

Viktor just shoots him a sheepish smile while Yuuri walks over, picks up Vitya bridal style and walks him towards the line of parked cars presumably so that they can go home and be stupidly in love together.

(Yakov of course would never say that he is secretly glad that Viktor found someone to love and who he can trust fully. Nope doesn’t even think that. Not. At. All.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a super random head cannon that I had and wrote up instead of studying for my midterms like I should be doing...oops.
> 
> Comments are super nice and constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
